


What's the worst that could happen?

by VathySkotadi



Series: Non-Magic HomuSaya stuff. [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Kiss, Romance, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: Bored while studying, the girls end up deciding they're gonna play Seven Minutes in Heaven. What shenanigans could happen inside a closet in only seven minutes, anyways?
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Miki Sayaka
Series: Non-Magic HomuSaya stuff. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934377
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	What's the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eviscaerian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviscaerian/gifts).



Sayaka reached for a potato. No, not _a_ potato. The last potato.

However, right before she touched it, it was snatched away by the quick hand of Kyoko, who shoved it into her mouth before Sayaka could protest. “Hey!” she pointed an accusatory finger at her. “That was mine!”

Kyoko smirked. “What do you mean? I grabbed it first,” she said in a faked innocent tone.

Sayaka narrowed her eyes, about to give her an earful, when someone else at the table stood. “No need to fight,” Homura said, sighing as she stepped towards the counter in Mimi’s living room to fetch another bag of snacks. “There’s plenty for everyone.”

“That was the last potato!” Sayaka insisted.

“One more, one less, does it make any difference?” Homura sat down and opened the bag, pouring its contents in the bowl where the potatoes were. This time it was some salty biscuits. “There.”

Sayaka sighed. Always the same. Meddling, making less of every silly squabble, acting all high and mighty… she reached for a biscuit while trying to not get crumbs on her notebook. She eyed the math problems on the page, absently picking up her pen and chewing slowly as started making calculations. To her left, Madoka was getting some help from Mami. To her right, Kyoko was half heartedly attempting to do her own homework, and next to her Homura quietly made hers, no questions asked.

It wasn’t long before, with an exaggerated groan and needlessly loud sigh, Kyoko fell back from her cushion, hitting the triangular glass table with a knee on her way down and making everything rattle. “I’m booored,” she complained. “Mami, can’t we play some videogames or something?”

Mami raised her head from helping Madoka, thinking for a moment before smiling. “Well, I supposed a bit of a break wouldn’t be too bad, we’ve been at this for a while now.”

Sayaka, who’d just finished the last of her problems, sighed and closed her notebook. There was still homework from other classes, but if Kyoko had managed to drag Mami into this there’d be no getting out of it. Homura kept writing for a minute after everyone else, but then she looked up, realized no-one was doing homework anymore, and carefully closed her notebook too.

What was her deal, anyways? It wasn’t like Sayaka hated her or anything, but she’d always felt like Homura didn’t really want to be friends with them. At first she’d suspected she only cared for Madoka, but over time she’d realized she acted the same towards just about anyone. The biggest issue Sayaka had, though, was that she wasn’t even actively annoying, like Kyoko. No, Homura was just… There.

“I don’t think videogames would allow all of us to have fun, so how about we instead play something else?” Madoka suggested.

“Oh, I see where you’re going,” Kyoko smiled mischievously. “Should we go with Truth or Dare?” She raised an eyebrow, the glint in her eye making Sayaka wonder what kind of things she had planned just in case an occasion such as this one might arrive.

“I don’t know,” Madoka gave her an apologetic smile. “I don’t feel like playing something with so many potential hazards,” she said.

“Plus, I’m sure you’d just always pick dare, and that’s no fun,” Sayaka added.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. “Well then, you suggest something,” she pointed at the two of them.

“Hmmm…” Sayaka started thinking. Some fun party game. Maybe Mami had a board game or something?

The group sat on it, thinking about what could or couldn’t be a good idea for a game. A few suggestions were made but none of them very appealing. Sayaka was about to suggest they just go back to study, to ignore Kyoko’s childishness, when Homura raised a hand. As the only one who hadn’t made a suggestion yet, they all looked at her with some interest.

“There’s a game I haven’t had much of a chance to play,” she said. She spoke in an even softer voice than usual, and she didn’t meet anyone’s eyes. “It’s called… Seven minutes in heaven.”

A bit of an awkward silence fell upon them. That was, at least, until Kyoko barked a laugh. “Now that’s what I’m talking about! I’m game!”

“I… Don’t know what that is,” Madoka said, looking embarrassed.

Sayaka, taking pity on her, tried to smile as she explained. “It’s a game where two people are shoved into a closet for seven minutes and they do… whatever they want. What happens in the closet stays in the closet, though.”

Madoka’s reaction was instant and expected, for she got the gist of what that meant and had the decency to blush at it. Sayaka wanted to refuse at first, but she also hadn’t actually played it and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t curious. “Well, I’m not against it. And while two people are in the closet, we can keep studying. It’s a win/win scenario, don’t you think?” Mami suggested.

Sayaka nodded. “That’s a great point. Let’s play, then!” She said. She eyed Homura, who had gone back to looking as unaffected by her surroundings as ever. Though maybe the glimmer in her eyes was different…?

“But how do the people who go into the closet get chosen?” Madoka asked.

“Depends,” Kyoko answered quickly. “We could do it with a bottle spin. Or drawing sticks…” Ah, there it was, that mischievous grin again. “Or with good ol’ democracy.”

Mami seemed to find the idea amusing, for she raised an eyebrow and smiled softly. “That does seem like a fun idea. As long as the voting is anonymous, we could each put two names in a paper and then count the two people who got more votes.”

“Won’t it be a bit underwhelming when there’s only five of us, though?” Sayaka asked.

“Oh, are you scared?” Kyoko asked.

“You can avoid playing, if you’re not interested,” Homura added.

Sayaka narrowed her eyes. She would have let Kyoko’s taunt slip, but Homura’s remark just didn’t sit well with her. “Oh no, I’m ok with it. Just don’t complain if you don’t get a turn,” she said.

Seemingly unaffected by this, Homura just looked Madoka, waiting for her take.

“I’m fine with it,” she said, nodding shyly.

Mami then nodded and grabbed a sheet of paper, cutting it and giving a piece to each of them. “Write the two people you think should get in the closet. Try to not write down your own name to make things more fun. Also so that Kyoko doesn’t constantly try to get into the closet.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t…” Kyoko trailed off when Mami raised an eyebrow at her. “Ok, fine, let’s just get this over with.”

Sayaka thought for a while about the two people she wanted to shove into a closet together. Despite what she’d said earlier, she ended up writing Homura’s name down. She had suggested the game and she’d wanted to take part in it, and even if Sayaka found her a bit annoying, she could sympathize.

And since she was at it, she also wrote down Madoka’s name. She was arguably Homura’s best friend, and if she hadn’t played either, it seemed like a good fit.

After everyone turned in their papers, Mami did the count. “Let’s see. Sayaka and Homura. Homura and Madoka. Sayaka and Homura. Sayaka and Homura. Madoka and Mami,” there was a grin on her face as she read, while both Sayaka and even Homura frowned. “That’s four for Homura, three for Sayaka, two for Madoka and one for me. That means Sayaka and Homura win,” she pointed at the two of them.

Sayaka did the quick math. “Wait, you three voted for me and Homura!” she pointed at Kyoko, Madoka and Mami.

“How’d you figure that out, eh?” Kyoko asked as if offended.

“Well, if none of us wrote our own names down, then that means the only one who could write ‘Madoka and Mami’ was Homura, and I wrote Homura and Madoka, so that only leaves the three of you!”

Kyoko paused. “Damn. Well, yeah, that’s right, so?”

“We just figured Homura would like a shot at the game,” Mami explained.

“But why pair her up with me?!” Sayaka complained.

Homura cleared her throat slightly. “It’s ok if you don’t wanna do it,” she said in her monotone voice. “We can vote again.”

Sayaka paused. It was hard—impossible, even—to actually tell, but… Maybe she’d offended Homura with that reaction. This was the nature of the game. You didn’t get to complain about who you were paired with. “No, it’s ok. I just… whatever,” she sighed. Homura gave her the slightest possible nod. “Where’s the closet, Mami?”

“Well, the one in my room should suffice,” Mami said, standing. Homura stood, doing that dramatic hair flip she enjoyed so much before following. Sayaka was a bit more reluctant, but after getting a raised eyebrow look from Kyoko she knew she’d never live it down if she backed off now. It was just seven minutes in a closet, what was the worst that could happen?

They entered Mami’s room, and she opened her closet. There were a bunch of coats hanging from it, but they could get in if they sat down. Since it had a bit of carpet in the bottom, it was not that uncomfortable. “Don’t do anything too crazy in there, ok? These doors aren’t soundproof…” Mami said with a smile as she closed the door, not leaving time for Sayaka to complain about her remark.

And so the seven minutes began. Both of them were sitting next to each other, their legs against their chests, their toes touching the closet’s door. There was a bit of light slipping into the darkness from a slit where the closet’s two doors met, but even with that they couldn’t really see anything.

“So…” Homura was, surprisingly, the first to speak. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“Whatever we want,” Sayaka said in a soft voice. “The point is that whatever happens in here, stays in here. Not that we’d do anything too crazy.”

“I see…” Homura trailed off.

They stayed in silence for probably a full minute. Of course they would. Why had they even picked the two of them as the ones who were supposed to go into the closet? Sayaka didn’t have anything to say to Homura, and Homura rarely had anything to say at all. All this managed to do was have them be really close to each other. Their shoulders and legs touching, each of their movements perceivable by the other, the sounds of their breathing the only sound they heard…

“Do you dislike me?” Homura suddenly asked, breaking Sayaka’s train of thought.

She turned, but it was useless, for she couldn’t see Homura’s face in the darkness. “What’s this about?”

“I’m just curious. You seemed to be very against the idea of spending seven minutes here with me. I feel like, if it’s not fun, then there may not be a point to the game,” Homura explained. “So, if you dislike me…”

Sayaka was flabbergasted. Not only due to the amount of words said, but at the sudden shift in Homura’s tone. She sounded… uncomfortable? No, that wasn’t it. She was wary. Sayaka was not sure of how to answer, given that she wasn’t sure of her own feelings on the matter. “I’m not sure,” she said. “I don’t think I dislike you. I just find you… weird,” Sayaka said, hugging her knees to be more comfortable.

“Weird,” Homura said the word slowly, as if tasting it. “Guess I could be called that.”

“See, that’s what I mean,” Sayaka explained. “You barely react to things, and you always act as if nothing fazes you. I don’t want to offend, it’s not like I _hate_ you or anything, but… do you actually consider us your friends? Do you ever have fun with us?”

As expected, Homura didn’t answer quickly. She stayed silent, probably mulling over what Sayaka had said. Sayaka wondered how much time had passed. Due to the silence, it felt like it had been an eternity, but she doubted it had actually been that long.

“Yes,” Homura eventually answered. Sayaka waited, expecting more, but nothing came.

“Yes what?”

“I do consider you my friends, and I have fun with you,” she said. “Even if I’m starting to realize that feeling might not go both ways.”

Maybe it was her imagination, but Sayaka could’ve sworn there was a tinge of sadness in Homura’s voice. It was possible the darkness just made it easier to pick up on the more subtle shifts of her voice, but everything suddenly felt all the more serious. Had she always been like this? “I didn’t… Well, I mean…” Sayaka struggled to come up with an answer to that. “It’s not that I don’t have fun when with you, but…”

“You have fun _in spite_ of me,” Homura pointed out.

“No! Ok, maybe. But it’s not that I dislike you, ok?” Sayaka felt awful. Great first time playing this. Damn it, Homura. “I… Just, I need to ask, why do you hang out with us?”

“Because I enjoy your company,” Homura answered honestly.

“The company of _all_ of us?” Sayaka was a bit skeptic.

Homura paused. “I would be lying if I said I enjoyed the company of all of you equally, but yes, all company in this group is appreciated,” she shifted in place. Squirmed. It felt like she was… Uncomfortable. Maybe Sayaka’s questions were stepping over the line.

But wasn’t that what this game was for? “I promise I won’t tell. Who do you like best among us? I’m fairly certain Madoka’s your favorite, but I can’t figure out your feelings towards me, Kyoko or Mami.”

Again, Homura took a while to answer. But this time, Sayaka had to wonder. Was she taking a while because she needed to think of an answer, or was it something else? Her breathing seemed to change, become deeper. Almost as if she was trying to calm herself.

“I guess Mami would fit a… Big sister role,” she began. “Kyoko, on the other hand, is someone I find annoying but also kind of funny, so I’m willing to put up with her more negative personality traits,” her voice was, as always, monotone. Yet Sayaka felt it… forced. She wasn’t doing it naturally, not anymore. She was pushing it. This chat did make her slightly uncomfortable. Well, it was nice to know that she had human emotions, at least. “And, well, you’re not totally wrong. I do consider Madoka to be my best friend, though I’m aware I may not always show it.”

Sayaka nodded, even if Homura wasn’t seeing it. But there was one person missing from her speech. “And me?”

Homura’s silences were starting to feel longer and longer. How much time had passed, anyways? It felt like half an hour. She should’ve used her phone’s chronometer or something. “And you… You’re…” Homura trailed off. “You’re you. Among us, I feel you’re the most… Normal. You’re not lazy or shy, you’re not motherly or stoic. Maybe a little optimistic, and you clash a lot with Kyoko, but other than that I don’t think you have a particularly stand-out quality.”

“I’ll skip the part where I try to figure out if that’s a compliment or an insult,” Sayaka said, doing just as she said to avoid a headache, “and put your thoughts back on track, saying that’s not what I asked. I didn’t ask for you to tell you who I am, I want to know how you feel about me.”

“I’m not sure you’d be comfortable with the answer,” Homura explained.

Damn. Was it so negative a view that she held back on her opinion? That was hard to imagine. But they _were_ in the closet after all. “Whatever it is, I can handle it. Even if you say you hate me I won’t hold it against you, I promise.”

Sayaka did her best to not grow impatient while Homura didn’t reply, but it was hard. She felt like, at any point, that door was going to open, and this conversation wouldn’t reach its conclusion. Finally, after months of feeling strange around Homura, she’d get a clear answer as to how their relationship should be. One of mere acquaintances, one of friends? Definitely not best friends, but—

“What if I told you it’s the opposite?”

Sayaka tried to look at Homura again. A futile effort. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“You said that even if I hated you, you wouldn’t hold it against me. But what if it’s the opposite?”

It took a moment for Sayaka to process what Homura had just said. She was about to ask what that meant when it clicked. She felt a wave of dizziness as the shock from the realization hit her, and then heat crawling up her neck and spreading through her face as it sank in. “Y-you mean…?” She stuttered. The only answer was the sound of some rustling, but Sayaka instinctively knew Homura had just nodded. “I- Huh. Wow,” she released her knees to grab her head, feeling like it was about to fall off. “I mean, you… You like me? But—”

“I don’t act like it?”

“Yeah, exactly,” Sayaka needed clarification.

Homura’s voice was still stoic when she spoke, but now Sayaka could clearly tell she was just holding back. “I know I’m… Not very expressive,” she explained. Wait, was her hand trembling? Only then Sayaka realized she could feel it, pressing lightly against her side. “I try not to be overt with what I feel. But even then, I’ve done… little things. I try to keep my cool, but…”

Sayaka had an epiphany. “Oh, you mean, like going to fetch more biscuits when we ran out of potatoes? Or last week, when I forgot to buy some juice for my lunch and you offered to go buy it for me since you were already at it?”

“Something like that, yes…” Now there was a perfectly clear undertone of… uncertainty to her. Sayaka started finding it amusing.

“That’s…” she chuckled with a mixture of nervousness and embarrassment. “That’s actually kind of humbling? I don’t know. When you mean you like me you _do_ mean it in a romantic way, right?”

“Yes. And, just in case, I _do_ mean I would like to hold hands, go on dates and ki-kiss,” Homura tried to keep her cool voice, but it cracked at the end.

“That’s kinda crazy,” Sayaka found herself smiling a little. “You like _me?_ Of all people?”

This time it didn’t take that long for Homura to answer. “Yes. You’re… fun. I’m not sure how else to put it,” she took a deep breath. “The way you smile, or the creases on your forehead when you frown, or how expressive your body language is, and then you’re not popular but also not an outcast, or…” she paused. “I guess I mean to say, I like you because you’re you, Sayaka.”

Sayaka could feel her face getting hotter. She wasn’t sure of why. It wasn’t like Homura was praising praise-worthy aspects of her. But maybe that was the point. “I’m…” she hesitated. “I’m not sure of how I should answer you,” the admission seemed a bit cruel, but since Homura had finally opened up, she figured it was only fair to be honest too.

“It’s ok. I know you like Kyousuke,” Homura said with maybe a hint of dejection. “I don’t expect you to like me back or anything, and I don’t intend to get in the way of any relationship you may have, I promise.”

“Kyousuke, huh…” Sayaka sighed. She’d been fairly devastated when he and Hitomi had started dating. But then again, they were her friends and she was happy for them. And maybe having her friends had helped her somewhat.

“I’m sure he’ll see you as you want him to, one day…”

Sayaka felt a bit annoyed at that. Finding Homura’s hand against her side, she took it into hers. “Don’t say that,” she said. “You shouldn’t… You shouldn’t assume staying in the sidelines will be enough,” she was surprised at how hot Homura’s hand was. Her blood must have been rushing from the talk. “I’m speaking from experience,” she squeezed her hand as a reflex when she thought of how she’d felt when the guy she used to like had ended up dating her best friend. The pretended happiness from it all had almost driven her mad.

Homura tried to free her hand, but Sayaka kept a firm grip on it. “Please don’t say that. If you do, I may…” her façade seemed to drop, her voice suddenly a trembling mess.

Maybe Sayaka was being cruel. Was she taking pity on Homura? Maybe the mood inside the closet had clouded her mind? She’d certainly never thought of Homura as a possible partner before that point. But there was something about Homura’s sudden attempt at brushing aside this whole thing that didn’t sit well with her. As if… She blinked, chuckling. “Do you want to kiss?”

“What?”

“I don’t know how much time we have left, but I think it’s probably at least a minute or two. Answer quickly: Would you like me to kiss you?” Sayaka asked. She had said that without pausing to think about the potential consequences of her words. Consequences that right now may lead her to kissing the dark-haired beauty half their class was curious about.

Normally, she would be asking what the hell was going through her head. But Homura opening up had apparently emboldened her. Plus, they were alone in a closet. What was the worst that could happen?

“Is your offer a serious one?” Homura asked.

Sayaka turned her head. Even if she couldn’t see Homura, she reached instinctively and took her chin with her free hand, forcing her to look her way. Even in the darkness, Sayaka used her thumb, gently running it across Homura’s lips to be able to tell where they were. “Yes, I’m serious,” she said. “Do you want me to kiss you or not?”

“Yes,” Homura finally answered in a strained voice.

Ignoring the fact that she had never done this before, Sayaka leaned forward, using her hand to guide her and Homura’s face close together. She felt Homura’s breath brush her face before anything, and then a strange tingling on the bridge of her nose as she got closer.

And then, after hesitating for a split second, she pushed the last centimeter and met Homura’s lips.

Like a shot of energy, the touch made a strange electric warmth spread through her entire body. Her shoulders stiffened, her legs pulled closer, she stopped breathing. A second of tension in which all she sensed was… Softness. The softness of Homura’s lips.

And she liked it.

She moved her mouth, pulling softly on Homura’s, and she felt Homura’s body unwind as she slipped her hand under Sayaka’s arm to pull and bring them closer. Sayaka’s hand brushed the side of Homura’s face, grabbing her by the back of the head, her silky hair a tangled mess between Sayaka’s fingers.

Sayaka’s body relaxed, and she started allowing herself more movement. Not a careful, gentle kiss anymore. She realized she wanted more, so she pushed and pulled, grabbing and pulling with her lips on Homura’s, enjoying the taste, the dance.

Maybe it was on instinct—her body certainly wanted it—but her tongue suddenly shot forward, brushing Homura’s lips. The welcome was instantaneous, and Homura released a soft noise when their tongues met. Something Sayaka had never heard, something she suspected no-one had ever heard. It was a primal sound, a strange groan, kinda cute but also… attractive. Sayaka felt Homura’s other hand release hers to slip behind her back too, bringing them ever closer, and Sayaka simply locked both arms around Homura’s neck.

What was this? The pounding heart, the rush of blood, the light-headedness. If kisses were always like this, she could suddenly understand why everyone else seemed so obsessed with them.

And she had to give it to them. If there was one thing she certainly hadn’t expected to happen in this closet, it was… well, what everyone else expected to happen in the closet. This kiss with Homura was more than about just a kiss, wasn’t it? It was a statement of a kind. She hadn’t just started to figure out Homura, she now felt… Attracted to her? Could that really happen in a mere seven minutes?

It certainly looked like it. The warmth spreading through her body as Homura and her shared this intimacy, this passionate kiss that seemed to last forever, told Sayaka that maybe this wasn’t just about pity. She was curious about these possibilities. She…

The door of the closet suddenly slid open, with a speed such that even if Sayaka and Homura jumped away from each other—with strength such that Sayaka hit her head on the side of the closet—they were clearly seen by Kyoko, who was now looking at them with a smirk.

Sayaka recognized the look of pure enjoyment in the redhead’s eyes, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Instead, she eyed Homura, who was red and panting, probably mirroring Sayaka’s own look. Her hair was a mess, thanks to Sayaka’s doing, and the confusion in her expression was evident.

A smile crawled onto Sayaka’s lips. She’d _never_ seen Homura in such a state, her façade completely broken.

“Lost track of time, did we?” Kyoko said with restrained enjoyment in her voice.

“Shut up,” Sayaka said. Her face would have probably been getting red if it wasn’t already. She stepped out of the closet, stretching as she did so. Homura, seemingly still in shock, stayed down. “Hey, Homura, come on,” she offered Homura a hand.

The black-haired girl looked up, blinking at the light. “Oh, right,” she instantly went back to a face of stone and a monotone voice, but her flush and breathing weren’t so easy to hide.

“Wait until Mami and Madoka hear of—”

Sayaka turned, giving Kyoko a murderous look. Kyoko was definitely surprised by the genuine hostility in Sayaka’s eyes, for she shut up. “What happens in the closet stays in the closet,” Sayaka reminded her.

“… right,” Kyoko nodded slowly, the mischievous grin gone from her face.

She turned leaving the room and giving Homura and Sayaka a moment alone.

“Thank you for that,” Homura said in her usual stoic way. “I can now—”

“Oh, shut it,” Sayaka leaned and pecked Homura’s lips again. “This isn’t over yet. Let’s go back and see if we get another turn at the closet later.”

Homura’s mask broke for a moment, the red coming back and her eyebrows raising, but she kept herself in check and looked away. “… if that’s what you wish,” she said, all but running out of the room.

Sayaka looked at her go with a strange mixture of satisfaction and curiosity. She wasn’t entirely sure of where this was going to go, but one thing was clear: She was going to try and find out.

The paved path to school was breezy that morning. The green crowns of the trees rocked back and forth, their leaves rustling in the wind and filling Sayaka’s ears along with the sounds of the stream running parallel to the road. The blue sky overhead was completely empty of clouds, and the weather was basically perfect, neither too cold nor too hot. Sayaka smiled as she walked forward, the school building already visible in the distance.

A minute later, she spotted two figures in front of her. She hurried her pace to meet with them. Well, maybe she looked forward to meeting one of them more than the other.

“Madoka, Homura, good morning,” she called as she approached the two of them.

“Ah, Sayaka, good morning,” Madoka was the first to say hello, turning with a smile.

“Morning,” Homura turned, stoic as always. Sayaka made one final push and set her pace equal to the girls, walking next to Homura as they moved forward.

“What a nice morning huh?” Sayaka said.

“A little windy, but otherwise, yeah,” Madoka said. “At least it’s not too cold.”

“We do have nice weather,” Homura added.

Sayaka smiled at her. Homura eyed her for just a second before looking forward again.

They kept chatting about menial stuff for another minute, after which a loud voice suddenly called to all of them. They turned to see the human hurricane that was Kyoko running towards them. “Hey Madoka, walk with me for a moment!” She said, putting her arm around the pink-haired girl and pulling her away. She turned and winked at Sayaka before they went too far ahead for them to be heard.

Instantly, Homura’s demeanor changed. Her stoic face softened and she looked like she wanted to say something. Sayaka smiled, reaching and grabbing her hand. “You don’t have to ask,” she explained. “We’re dating now, aren’t we? This is natural for couples.”

“Well, I just wasn’t sure if you were comfortable with it,” she tried to keep her voice even, but a bit of happiness slipped out. That was something Sayaka was starting to appreciate. The side of Homura she’d begun uncovering in that closet came out more and more every time they did something like this. Soon, she was sure, she’d get to meet the real Homura.

She couldn’t wait for that.

“I’m obviously comfortable with it, silly. And we should probably tell the others. I don’t like hiding this from our friends.”

“Do you think… they’d be ok with it?”

It was a fair question. “Well, Kyoko certainly is. And I’m sure Madoka and Mimi will have no problems with it either. They’re too kind for that,” Sayaka reassured her.

Homura nodded slowly. “I guess we can do it today after classes then,” she said.

“It’s settled then,” Sayaka squeezed Homura’s hand.

Homura went back to her stoic face and took a deep breath, releasing Sayaka’s hands. “In the meantime, I’d rather not have rumors spread around us in school. That could cause us both troubles.”

“I guess you’re right,” Sayaka sighed. However, she quickly looked around to make sure no-one was watching them. In a single seamless movement, she leaned pecking Homura’s cheek and running ahead. “See you at school!” she said, waving and turning to go after Madoka and Kyoko.

The last thing she got to see of her girlfriend was the red blush growing on her cheeks and the hint of the smile in the corner of her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was for Eviscaerian! Not gonna lie, I was pretty nervous. I haven't written anything for Madoka before this point, so I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull it off. Hope you like it!  
> Also, ngl, I never thought about this pairing before but after writing it I kinda dig it.  
> If you enjoyed this, and would like to see _some more of it_ , consider _checking out_ my twitter or contacting me through Discord!  
> -Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)  
> -Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
> I'd really appreciate the _support!_


End file.
